


A Wife's Brother-In-Law

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Thor fears his brother's wife, there's a very good reason for this





	A Wife's Brother-In-Law

Thor had faced many enemies in his long life. He had fought fire demons and Jotun, fought mindless fierce beasts that destroyed everything in their path, and he had faced strong and ruthless warriors. He had not however managed to get the courage to face his brother’s wife. There was no force alive more terrifying than the small warrior that Loki had wedded. Even Odin could not compare in the fear the small being could bring to all who faced him. Which was why Thor was cursing every force in existence that brought him to retrieve his wayward brother.

He landed on the balcony of the massive tower his brother’s wife lived in. He was careful entering knowing that if he was too loud he would face the wrath of one Anthony Edward Stark.

“Thor, what brings you to my humble abode?”

Thor was pretty sure he’d die of shock. There on the couch sat Tony but in his lap with his bottom bare was his brother. Tony had his hand raised and the red coloring of Loki’s normally pale bottom showed that the once mortal was already punishing Loki for what he’d done.

“I…I’ve come for Loki. The Allfather demands he pay for his crimes.” Thor tried to sound like the strong warrior prince he was, he failed miserably.

Tony raised a brow looking decidedly very unimpressed with Thor.

“Oh he demands now does he? No wonder he sent you, too much of a coward to face me himself. Nighty night little prince.”

Thor’s eyes widened.

“Wha-?”

JARVIS being a good bro shot out a dart with enough tranquilizer to knock out even a god. Tony put down Loki who quickly pulled up his pants. Tony was humming as he picked up the unconscious blonde and dragged him off. Loki just sat on his couch not questioning his wife.

When Tony returned he had Thor hog tied with chains capable of containing a god. He hoisted the unconscious god up so he was hanging from the ceiling and waited with a bat in hand for the thunder god to wake up.

“You think if I break him open little candy Mjolnir will come out?” Tony asked Loki with a completely serious expression.

Loki for once in his life actually felt sorry for his brother. The thunder god was going to be hit like a piñata because the idiot had tried to make demands of Tony.


End file.
